Prom Night
by Alisha Winchester Collins
Summary: Written for Snowells Week Day 1: High School - Real Harrison/Caitlin Snow (One-shot AU)


**Hey everyone, I'm back again! Only temporarily of course... I realize I haven't written anything in a very long time now... I had intended to take a break from writing and focus on my novels, but that didn't work out too well; still, I'm not really writing a lot of SnowWells fics anymore, these are just going to be my stories that I wrote for the "SnowWells Week" that I organized on tumblr! So, for the next 7 days, I'll be sharing all my writings here! Hope you all enjoy them. This first one from Day 1 is based on the prompt - 'High School'**

* * *

The auditorium was starting to empty as all the students left for the night; Prom was over and it had been an event to remember! Disco lights were still glowing and the DJ hadn't packed up just yet… per the request of someone, he had stayed back to play one last special song for a couple, a couple who were the only two people left there, long after the janitor had come and gone too. They were standing in the center of the hall which had been converted into a dance floor, making small talk between themselves until the music began.

"Would you like to dance?" The man asked, offering a hand out to his partner.

"I would like that very much, yes." Unable to stop herself from giggling, the woman replied, taking his hand, letting him lead the dance.

This song was a personal favorite of hers and she knew that he was aware of this. After spending the night with him, their first proper date in a long time, she was glad to have agreed to chaperoning the Prom Night.

"I'd say this was a job well done for us, don't you think?" As if he could read her thoughts, he commented on their duties for the night.

"Yes, I can't remember the last time I actually had this much fun… probably when it was my prom night." Smiling as she continued to sway in his arms, she wondered if it was possible that time could stop and freeze them in this moment, he had charmed her completely!

"Really? Do you remember what your prom was like?" He asked, curious to know more.

"I do." Nodding her head, she paused when he twirled her around, "Before you ask, no I wasn't Prom Queen that night… my date was Ronnie Raymond, captain of the football team and my boyfriend when I was in high school. He was nice…" She suddenly drifted off mid sentence.

"A football player? I guess some things never change do they?" Chuckling to himself at the similarity of her situation, he went on to talk about his Prom night.

"I wasn't even planning on attending my Prom. Too busy in the gym or lab sometimes but there was this beautiful girl in my class, Tess Morgan… and somehow, she asked me to be her date. I accepted, actually remembered to escort her that night and afterwards we dated for a while." He recalled, getting lost in nostalgia as well.

"What happened?" She asked him, knowing she would have to share her side of this story too.

"We went our separate ways after Graduation, my scholarship didn't work out but I had the grades to get into CCU so I stayed and Tess left… moved to Coast City, got married 5 years later to a decent guy." He finished.

"Sounds nice… I mean…" Realizing how her words sounded, she suddenly stopped talking, "I didn't mean… I just…" Biting her lip, she blushed deeply.

"It's perfectly fine Caitlin, it was a long time ago. A lifetime really. We both moved on and are happy now." He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, before pulling her close into a slow dance.

"I'm glad to hear that…" Caitlin said softly as she rested her head on his chest, "My story ends a little differently than yours…" She started to tell him, her voice a soft whisper now, "There was an accident… senior year, I don't remember the details, or I don't like to… but…" She couldn't go on.

"Ronnie died?" Finishing her sentence, he paused to glance down at Caitlin, she was still so young but strong and brave and fearless.

"Yeah… it's been 5 years for me too." Caitlin finally spoke up.

"Look at where that's gotten you, a teacher at Central City High, a musician with her debut album breaking all the records…" He said, changing the topic, knowing there would be time later for them to talk about this more if she wanted.

"And a boyfriend in a fellow colleague too." She said pointedly.

"Funny how that turned out… the music teacher and the basketball coach, who would've guessed?" He grinned.

At his deadpan attempt to be funny, Caitlin found herself laughing again… she knew that the past was in the past and she had to look to the future now, a future with him in her life.

"Who would have guessed indeed, Coach Harrison Wells." Sighing in content, she was glad for everything that these last 5 years had brought her. Harrison included, for he had been able to make her smile again, laugh and live to the fullest extent of their life together.

As the music came to an end, Harrison and Caitlin closed the distance between them with a kiss goodnight.

* * *

 **So... reviews?**


End file.
